a different DBZ
by heavyneos
Summary: a different take on the whole story be kind its my second fic
1. power levels

(Bold means speaking the sayian language)

(/ mean speaking through bond)

Gohan's power level

Base 50,000,000

Ssj1 100,000,000,000

Ssj2 500,000,000,000,000

Ssj2 ascended 1000,000,000,000

Ssj3 1000,000,000,000,000,000,000

Special move Kamehameha wave

Favourite move Mesenko blast

Secondary move's Special beam cannon (Piccolo), Destructo Disk (Krillen)

Torma power level

Base 50,000,000

Ssj1 100,000,000,000

Ssj1 ascended 350,000,000,000

Ssj2 500,000,000,000,000

Ssj2 ascended 1000,000,000,000

Special move Power cannon

Favourite move Artillery

Secondary move's broad side cannons ,Heavy beam, Bazooka fist, Machine gun fist

Physical special ability

Gohan Overdrive speed

Torma Overdrive power

Team move

Mesenko cannon

Heavy Kamehameha cannon


	2. prolog

After the conclusion of the Cell games Gohan felt alone in the world so using the dragon balls he wished back planet Vegi-sai. As well as every sayian on or off the planet when Friza destroyed it. He then stole a ship and headed to new Namek and summoned there dragon with it he found his entire sayian family he also wished his uncle back on the condition that he was no longer evil.

When the sayian race returned they found out about Friza and cell as well as all the other adventures the z fighters had bin on since the destruction of the planet. They decided that they would no longer conquer planets they would instead seek out and destroy only those still aliened with the dead tyrant.

When Gohan arrived of Vegi-sai he was welcomed as a brother whilst there he met his grandfather Bardock his mate Frasha and his cousin Torma. When they met they became close he was orphaned because his farther died two years before Friza came and his mother died in labour.

After a few days on the home planet he gathered his sayian family and headed off back to earth where they met the unstoppable force known as Chichi. After a getting to know them she accepted them into her family even Raditz who asked for forgiveness for what he did to Gohan. Gohan being the kind of guy he is accepted his apology.

For a while they settled on earth but then they all went to Vegi-sai with Vegita who upgraded the house of Bardock to an elite standing. Gohan decided to join the sayian military. He made sure to keep up with his studies and they even got Torma in on it too much to his annoyance. After a few years Torma was adopted by Chichi and he and Gohan officially became brothers.

Gohan now a general in the elite guard some times participates in missions but only ever high level ones. His team consists of him and Torma they always wore black and dark gray armour and became known as the Black opp's Elites. They go to planets with insanely powerful enemies and conquer it. Also they only took the most ridiculously hard missions that know one would touch. The two looked like twins except in size Troma was a 6ft 9 wall of muscle and Gohan was only about 6ft 2 they became the first super elites witch placed them just below the royal family in there standing. After two years and several hundred missions Torma became an ssj1 and has been able to push the power to ascended

A few month after the cell games Chichi gave berth to twins Goten and Gogan who were raised along side Trunks the three young boys becoming as close as brothers. Goten looking a spitting image of Goku as Gogan looked similar to Goku but had long hair.

Torma and Gohan are not only brothers but rivals Torma has reached the level of ssj2 and Gohan ssj3 but also they are keeping that secret from each other in order to surprise the other.

In-between missions they enter the galaxy martial arts competition and have one at least 4 times the final round usually consisting on Torma vs. Gohan. The prise money making them ridiculously rich. Between them they have they enough to by a planet each and the entire solar system as well.


	3. part one

Gohan stood above the last commander on this now baron waist land of a planet. Once not to long ago it was Frizzes prized fortress where his elites would train and be deployed. Gohan charged an attack in his hand and blasted the body again and again. In the distance a few blasts could be heard the last survivors making their stand. The corpse at Gohan's feet smouldering as he surveyed the field of victory. The scar over his eye began to tingle with pride. All that was left of the fortress planet was rubble and smoking corpses.

The pungent aroma of pork making Gohan's hunger worse he hadn't eaten since he left Vegita 3 hours ago. He walked over to where his brother Torma was disposing of the helpless soldiers.

"**Enjoying your self brother"** Gohan said with a sly sayian smile on his face.

"**This stopped being fun and hour ago now its just sad,"** said Torma

Just then his scoter began beeping. He raised a gloved hand and pressed the button on the device over his left eye.

"**What do you want?** He said slightly annoyed.

"**You and your squad are too report to the palace for immediate reassignment"** a strong female voice came over the scoter.

"**Were busy,"** he growled his tail twitching with irritation

"**At once"** she shouted closing the communication he turned to see his brother laughing behind him.

"**I don't know what's so funny"** he said powering up this immediately causing Torma to shut up and stand to attention. **"Come on were leaving" **he spat.

Gohan entered the spherical ship his 6ft 2 frame near filling the ship. The doors closed with a hiss as the pod pressurised for deep space travel. A red light filled the pod changing the look of his elite uniform to a darker black. His gray gloves and boots looked greyish pink. His black and gray armour looking very dark and foreboding in the light. The badge of the black opps elites on the chest was a black sword with a Wight background.

His whole team consisted of him his brother Torma. He looked almost identical to Gohan. They wore matching elite warrior armour witch was black and gray. It also had thy protection and shoulder guards. The under uniform was different Torma had long leg and short sleeve unlike Gohan's witch was long sleeve and leg.

Their pods began to shake as they took off. Heading striate for the palaces space port on Vegita. It took two hours to reach Vegi-sai. The pods landing on the specially designed landing station. Before they could exit the small vehicles prince Vegi-sai was waiting for them.

"**Don't bother getting up were heading to earth the harpy and my woman have already left with the brats"** the computer received its new telemetry as Vegita entered his own pod. They blasted off for earth.

It took another two hours to reach earth it was now 12:30 in the afternoon Gohan and his brother hadn't eaten for six hours. And they were getting hungry as there ships landed at Bulma's house. She lives par time on earth managing Capsule Corp and part time on Vegita as the princess of all sayian's.

"High guys your looking well," she said as they exited their pods. "Oh Gohan your mom told me to tell you that she's cooking lunch. That was 5 minutes ago you may wont to hurry" before she could finish the two teenaged sayian's were gone. Vegita turned to his mate

"What about my food woman" he said plainly Bulma turned to Vegita and said

"Its on the table" WHOOSH he was gone. She shook her head "high Bulma how are you" she said in a deep voice imitating Vegita's "I'm fine Vegita" she said walking towards the door. The famished sayian's arrived with in five minutes. At the 439 mountain district and landed in a clearing at the centre of witch was a dome shaped house. The smell of trees grass and flowers filled the air but what the hungry sayian's picked up on was the over powering smell of meat. They rushed to the door when suddenly BOOM both were in a pile on the floor with two ecstatic kids bouncing up and down on top of them.

"**I cant believe it two of the most powerful warriors in the north quadrant bested by two hyperactive children oh the shame" **wined Torma who was at the bottom of the pile. Chichi came running out of the house to see what was going on. Only to see smiling Goten and Gogan sitting cross-legged on top of two armoured elite warriors. She could not help but laugh.

"Goten Gogan get off them foods ready" before she could even blink the fore hungry sayian's were sat at the table wolfing down food enough to feed all of Africa for a year. All for of there tail's wagging with glee. After ten minutes all of the food except Chichi's was gone. Left in its place was nothing but naked bone and fore very satisfied full looking sayians

When Chichi was finished they all helped to clear the table and do the dishes. She told them the real reason for returning to earth

"Your going to school Vegita has taken your names off the active roster and you will finish your education," she said looking into the horrified faces of her children

"But were warriors we don't need to go to school" said Torma CLANG the sound of pan against head as Torma was KO

"What he meant was you're a much better teacher than any on this planet," said Gohan

"Thank you dear but your still going" said chichi "you need to be around kids your own age and away from bad influences like your grandfather and uncle" she said

"But mom granddad is awesome" said Torma CLANG again he went down for a human she was one of the most powerful beings in the universe when it came to disciplining her children.

The next morning the boys were awoken by an alarm clock. With there eyes closed all three searched for the infernal machine Torma found it and through it at the wall but it kept beeping Goten and Gogan shot a chi blast at it but the damn thing wouldn't die. Gohan got up and began charging an attack

"Mesenko Ha" he said but the machine would not die so all three boy transformed to super sayian and all began charging there final attacks at the damn alarm

"KA…ME…HA…ME…HA!" x3

"POWER CANNON CHARGED…FIRE" they shouted. A massive explosion rocked the house Chichi sped into their room after the commotion. To see fore boys high fiving each other doing a victory dance in front of a giant hole in the wall

"What the hell is this? What just happened? Why is there a whole in the house?" said a very pissed off Chichi. Before the boys could answer in there own defence out came THE PAN you could hear the clash of head and pan all the way from the lookout.

After washing the boys sat at the table nursing matching head wounds. Their clothes were laid out for them on the couch they finished there massive mountains of scrambled egg bacon and toast. They got dressed in their human clothes Gohan wore a black t-shirt that clung to his muscles like a second skin with a red star on the centre. He also wore a pair of dark blue jeans that held tight to his waste but became baggier down the leg. He wore a pair of black trainers on his feet. Torma wore a red top that clung to him like Gohan's with a black star on it. He wore combat trousers with Wight trainers to look at them you would swear that they were twins. They stood eyeing each other and their clothes they hated human clothes they were about style instead of functionality. They wrapped there tails around there waists they looked like fur belts. Chichi was proud of her two boys as she looked them up and down yep she had two fine strapping sons. They exited the house and were handed their capsules they took off for Satan city

On the way they stopped because they heard gunfire and decided to cheque it out they landed and walked strait up to the bank ignoring the warnings by the police officers. They walked into plane view

"This is your only chance throw down your weapons or die" shouted Torma one of them had a missile launcher and fired it at the two worriers. There was a massive explosion as the missile impacted on the two sending up smoke and debris. Every one was in shock thinking the two dead when the smoke cleared the two were still standing with out a scratch on them "alright mercy goes out the window lads no prisoners" shouted the giant as the two walked inside. Out side Videl and her partner Eraser arrived the two crime fighters waited then came the first of many blood-curdling screams many explosions and some gunfire then the firing stopped. The hostages ran out of the bank screaming and covered in blood the two warriors exited laughing like they just herd the funniest thing in the world.

"And he was all like no pleas spare me and I just went no" they laughed again "you should have seen his face I think he found god before I sent him to meet him" said Torma they exploded in laughter again. The two crime fighters came up to them

"You two are under arrest" they said pulling out toughened steal handcuffs the two boys grabbed them

"Kinky I didn't know you were into that kind of thing" said Torma winking at Eraser who blushed

"Nice real nice don't you think there nice bro" he said turning to Torma

"Shiny too" he said as they crushed them "hear you go" he said handing them back to the two girls now they were completely useless they took off and headed for the school.

They hadn't bin to school before and wondered what they were getting in to. They landed out side and went into the building arriving at the front desk they got greeted warmly by the receptionist

"So you are the two geniuses that got perfect scores on the entrance exams" said the woman. They nodded as she gave them their timetables they were in every class together. They left and began to walk up to there class they were on the top floor witch was good news for flying.

"I wonder why she was so amazed the questions were easy," said Torma

"It must be a human thing," said Gohan shrugging

"Yeah must be," said Torma as they reached the last flight of stairs they entered the class.

New students well isn't that grand" he turned to the class "class these are your new class mates they got perfect scores on the entrance exams" he said and turned to the three "well introduce your selves"

Gohan stepped forward and decided he would tell them almost every thing

"I am son Gohan this is my brother Torma" he said "my farther was son Goku and my mother is princess chichi of the ox kingdom yes that dose make me a prince and no my brother is not prince Torma hear is a duke" he said the class looked at them in stunned silence "yes we know martial arts and any one who thinks of messing with us better think again were not known for our mercy" Torma turned to him

"**What's mercy?"** they began to laugh at his comment the class not knowing what he just said.

"Any questions?" asked the teacher people began razing their hands

"You're the guys who broke up the bank robbery today" shouted Videl

"Yeah so" said Torma

"You killed those men," shouted Videl

"your under arrest" said Eraser

"look if your going to get kinky again at least weight till were alone" said Torma the two girls blushing instantly.

"I tell you what if you beat us in battle we go to prison but if we win you go on date with us and you haft to dress like girls" said Gohan as Torma smiled the two instantly attacked the sayian's who easily outmatched them locking them into submission holds. Torma locking Eraser in a Palo special and Gohan locking Videl in to an Olap assault. Boys bending their bodies with flexibility of a Yoga master. the girls tapped out in within five seconds. the class looked shocked as they had never seen ether girl tap out before.

"tomorrow at CC remember you got to dress like girls not tomboys" said Torma

"any more questions" asked Gohan

"How did you get the scar Torma?" said one of the girls noticing the mark on his throat

"In battle but you should see the other guy or what was left of him" he laughed

"who taught you how to fight," asked Eraser

"Demon king Piccolo" said Gohan

"No one I had to learn my self" said Torma

"you had no master" said one of the girls

"yeah I had to pick up fighting for my self that's why I have so mean scars" he said lifting his to top reveal a chiselled body with massive scars crisscrossing all over

"why didn't you learn from Piccolo" said Eraser

"because I was sent into battle before I could walk" he said as the class gasped

"why would your family do that" said Eraser

"my mother died in labour and my farther died a few months later and where we are from once your born your drafted" he said

"aren't you brothers" said Videl

"No Gohan hear is my adopted brother" he pointed to Gohan

"but you look like twins" said one of the girls

"my farther was Gohan's father's twin brother and we take after our fathers" he said "we were upgraded to the elite guard and became high ranking officers" he said

"yeah but mom wonted us to get to know people our own age because she wants grandchildren" said Gohan with slight irritation in his voice

"what rank are you and what army do you belong to" said Videl

"I'm a commander" said Torma "Gohan is a General and we belong to the elite guard Black opps elites team" said Torma

"we get sent when all other potions fail to get results in the time frame given" said Gohan

"what kind of missions" said Videl

"mostly purge missions" said Torma

"what's a purge mission" said Eraser

"we land and wipe out every thing and every one on the planet then sell it to the highest bidder" said Gohan coldly

"that's in human" said one of the girls

"then its lucky we aren't human the isn't it" said Gohan the class were shocked

"if you aren't human what are you" said Sharpener

"we are sayians" they said unwrapping their tails from there waists

"what's a sayian and are those tails" said one girl

"we are a warrior race breed for battle" said Torma as the bell rung for gym

"All right class before you leave I'm sure you're aware that you will be going on a 2 week long field trip to Capsule Corp or a wilderness survival exercise with Mr Satan " he said looking around the room "your permission slips need to be handed in today for tomorrow I already have yours Mr.'s son" there faces dropped they had no intention of going

The two boys walked up to the only available seats next to the two crime fighters who just attacked them.

"But I didn't want to go" said Torma a little too loudly. Drawing the attention of some of the class.

"I know but it's too late now," said Gohan trying to comfort his brother. "Well just haft to deal with Vegita is all" the class listening intently

"Its not Vegita its Bulma's cooking it sucks" said Torma his head low

"I know but its only for 2 weeks it could be worse it could be Vegita's" said Gohan smiling. This made the two boys cringe they remembered the last time Vegita 'cooked' they were in rejuvenation pods for weeks. The next class was gym Gohan and Torma walked out of the class still naked from the waist up. As they exited the class they were getting a lot of attention from the girls as they followed the map to the changing rooms.

Chichi had packed Gohan's purple Gi and Torma's blue Gi witch was identical to Gohan's. They exited the changing room and lined up with the rest of the class. Two familiar voices came from behind them

"Ok class your regular teacher is off sick today so me and my friend were called to replace him for the time being" the class turned and there stood Tien and Yamcha

"Ok first we will read out your names and you will step forward" said Tien they pulled out clipboards from behind there backs and red down the list each student stepping forward until they came to two very interesting names "son … G…Gohan… son T…T…Torma" they said sheepishly the two warriors stepping forward

"Hello three eyes" said Torma "bin a while since I whipped you"

"Sup guys" said Gohan

"We didn't know you guys went hear," said Tien

"We do as and from to day guys mom thought we should meet people our own age" said Torma

"Oh unlucky" said Yamcha

"You never said you knew the Yamcha bandit or the great Crain assassin Tien," said Videl as shocked as the rest of the class

"Why would we do you tell perfect strangers who your friends are"

"We were going to do martial arts but with you two hear these people have no chance," said Tien

"Fine with us we'll go over hear and spar" the two warriors left the class to there own devices Videl wasn't happy

"What do you mean we would stand no chance?" she said angrily

"Trust me compared to them it be like you taking on a preschooler," said the older warrior

"They can't be that good" she said

"They have bin training since they exited the womb can you say the same" said the three eyed warrior to the stunned amazement of the class "and they have had to fight for there lives on more than one occasion" he said looking down on the girl who asked him the question "and have bin nearly beaten to death on several more" the class looked at him "they aren't like you or even me they surpassed me when they were children" the class were stunned at this revelation a world champion surpassed by two guys the same age as them "they have bin bread to fight they are stronger than us faster and more intelligent" he said "they are sayian elites they take no prisoners give no mercy and ask for none" the class watched as they began to worm up doing stretches that didn't seem possible for a standard human body.

" they are from a warrior race that are born to battle they are the strongest race in the north quadrant of the galaxy and have power like you wouldn't believe," said the master

"You make them sound like gods" one of the students said

"Gods no they can die" said the three eyed master as a chi blast hit him

"I've heard enough out of you human," said Torma as he and Gohan took there fighting positions

When they were a good distance away they took there fighting positions and prepared for battle. They began slow charging into each other each dodging blow after blow. They both began to power up the battle cries disturbing other classes. Pushing their bodies to the limit with out transforming.

"I think they finished their worm up," said Yancha the class falling over in shock "Yep now they stop pulling punches my money's on Gohan any one care to get a piece of this action" said Marker a lode of the class began to bet on who was going to win a lot of the money was on Torma.

They began to draw more and more power until they couldn't go any further with out transforming. They charged at each other hammering the other with fists strong enough to crack the planet in two. Each hit sending a shock wave through the Earth. They kept disappearing and reappearing in different sections of the sky. Things began to get more and more real as time went on. Torma got the upper hand kneeing Gohan in the gut and hammering him to earth.

"Lets take this up a notch" said Gohan as both suddenly stopped and removed the heavy weights from their arms and legs. They removed the weight of a large family car from there bodies the weight impacted the ground leaving small craters in the concrete floor "ready commander" he said with a Vegita style smirk

"Always general always" he said as they disappeared from view

"Wow they're getting really into it," said Yamcha "there speed is amazing" Videl turned to them

"How can you tell I can't see anything" she said there was a massive explosion as Torma hit the ground he got up and began to blast at Gohan. Gohan narrowly dodged the attacks he ducked a large fist being throne at him charging a chi blast hitting Torma in the stomach. Launching him across the room

"POWER CANNON CHARGED…FIRE" a red beam of energy blasted from his hands. Missing Gohan and blasting through the wall of the gym "HEAVY BEAM CHARGED…FIRE" a smaller beam erupted from his hand missing Gohan again Torma's hulking form launching attack after attack against the him "ARTILLERY FIRE" several red blasts with the power of a big bang attack headed striate to the half sayian who dodged every one of the attacks. "BROADSIDE CANNON'S… FIRE" Torma made several giant red energy balls and began punching them launching the large and powerful energy balls until the he shot about 21 blasts in all at Gohan who dodged all of them they began to close ground going for a close quarters approach. "MACHINE GUN FIST" his fists began to glow red as he hit Gohan repeatedly his hulking form launching attack after attack that were getting faster and faster. They launched attack after attack at each other when they both connected they were shot off in opposite directions. The class were stunned when the bell rang Gohan was the definitive victor

"You did well brother" smiled Gohan as people were paying Yamcha who was the only one to bet on Gohan.

The bell rang and they went to the next lesson it was history all the students were wary the teacher was known for using a whip on any one who talked back or fell asleep in his class.

They entered the history room and sat down the two sayians falling asleep almost instantly the teacher arrived and saw the giant and one other sleeping he grabbed the whip from his bag the students looked on in horror. Torma suddenly felt a tickling sensation on his chest that woke him up

"Get lost Goten I'm trying to sleep" the tickling continued the class were amazed at Torma who was sleeping through the thrashing "I SAID GET LOST…WHO THE HELL ARE YOU AND WHY ARE YOU TICKLING ME" In front of him was Mr shoe Gohan's former tutor lashing at him with his whip. He grabbed the teacher by his throat with grate speed witch surprised every body in the class. Except for Videl who had bin on the receiving end of that particular hand and knew how much it hurt. He lifted the little man above his head his eyes adjusting to the light. "Gohan there's a wee little man hear hitting me with something what do I do" Gohan made a grunting noise as he stirred

"I'm sleeping describe him to me bro I cant be bothered with this lesson"

"Small wherein a blue suit and he has an afro and glasses and some sort of string thing"

"What" said Gohan looking up at the little man in Torma's grasp "YOU" roared Gohan looking up at the man in Torma's grasp the class were now fixated on Gohan "this is that tutor prick I told you about he insulted our family and our heritage" he said as Torma walked over to the black board pinning the small man to it.

"Did he now well you just gone and signed your own death warrant" he said ripping off his tattered top to the glee of the girls in the room revealing his heavily muscled and scarred physic and an interesting looking furry belt "you owe me and my brother new tops you weedy little bastard I say we kill him" he said evilly

"Deaths to good for him," he said then an evil smile came to Gohan's lips ripping own tattered top off a few girls passing out the class looked on in horror

"I know lets play catch with the bastard" Torma prepared to throw him out the window the class gasped in horror as a powerful hand stopped him

"I have a better idea," said Gohan

"What's better than catch come on it's a lovely day the sun is shining and were only on the top floor if we miss the fool he'll only have a few broken bones"

"I have a better idea we'll give him to mum," said Gohan Torma's eyes widened

"That's crewel that's in human that's a grate idea," said Torma

"And I'm only half human remember," he said grabbing his phone "hi Gogan is mom there"

"Yeah" said the childe

"Go get her for me tich" said Gohan after a few seconds

"Gohan what have you done why are you calling me" she shouted the whole class hearing her

"Mum its shoe he attacked Torma and me in school" he said there was a massive explosion and the phone went dead. The boys began counting down from ten when they hit zero Chichi burst in through the window

"Where is he?" she shouted as Torma gave him to her she jumped out the window with him

"That pour bastard" said Torma "well that's the end of this lesson" he said to Gohan as the two left the class "I don't know about you but I'm starting to enjoy this school thing" he said as they left

Lunch the two warriors went up to the roof to eat once they were finished they lied back and were watching the clouds.

"**I don't no about you but I was board as hell,"** whined Torma.

"**Yeah I fell asleep"** said Gohan rubbing his eyes

"**Well at least its over for now"** said Torma

The roof access door swung open and banged the wall they're standing in front of them was Videl and her Friends. The sayians did not really pay attention to them they were to busy trying to relax after eating. The sayians turned to look at the three who just intruded on there cool down session.

"**Your woman needs to calm down or she is going to go gray before she hits 30"** said Torma as he looked up at the clouds he was lying down next to the fence

"**She is not my woman,"** he said looking at the sky lying next to Torma's feet

"**Why are you being defensive brother?"** said Torma

"**Shut up"** he said not angrily but very laxly

they were talking loudly about their loss to Gohan and Torma and how much they must have held back on them.

"OH shut the hell up your ruining our peace," shouted Torma as the two warriors arose from there relaxed positions

"Make Me," shouted Videl at Torma

"**Your woman is asking for it," **said Torma angrily

"**Then give it to her I'm not mom I won't smack you with a pan" **said Gohan the giant got to his feet he then disappeared and reappeared with Videl in his hand. He extended his arm until she was dangling over the edge

"Put me down," said the girl breathlessly

"Oh wrong combo of words" he said her eyes widened as he released her there was a loud scream that suddenly stopped her friends looked over the side and she was gone. A second later

"I hope you learnt your lesson," said Gohan with Videl in his arms she was shaking and pail as Gohan put her down. The bell rang and the two warriors went to there next class.

At the last class of the day they entered as the teacher began to teach things they learnt years ago. They sat in the class and became so bored that they decided to meditate the class watched them as a red aura surrounded Torma and a blue one surrounded Gohan it was quite the light show. When suddenly some one burst through the window braking there concentration there in front of them was Bardock in his new elite armour standing next to him was there newly reformed uncle Raditz. the two crime fighters got up and prepared to attack the two new arrivals when Gohan and Torma stopped them. The teacher exploded with anger

"Who the hell do you think you are?" he shouted only to be punched through the wall by Raditz the boys jumped up and clamped Bardock in a bare hug

"Alright you missed me but if you keep hugging me I'm going to die again" he said as they released him. The class looked on slightly bemused at the fore warriors

"What the hell are you doing hear" said Gohan

"Were hear to bust you out and how come I don't get a hug too," said Raditz they clamped him an a larger hug then they had put on Bardock after they released him he handed them sayian armour witch they grabbed they ripped off the remnants of there human clothing and began to put on there uniforms. Some of the girls fainted at the sight of there bodies others just couldn't look away Videl and Eraser where the second kind. They finished with the under suit Gohan wearing blue and Torma wearing black there armour in there hands. The suits clung to every muscle and crevice on there upper bodies. They were long leg and arm suits. Gohan grabbed his armour it was Wight with shoulder guards he began to finish getting dressed. The guards were gold with Wight accents his abdomen section was also gold as well as the back section he pulled on his Wight gloves his boots were Wight also. Torma pulled on his armour it was navy blue with Wight accents with thy guards witch were green his abdomen section and back were also green as well as the armoured straps. His boots were navy blue witch had green guards on the toe section. He also pulled on his wrist armour. The two looking amazingly handsome and dashing in there heavy armour. They turned as the attached their scouter's Gohan's was red and was fitted over the scar on his left eye Torma's was green and fitted over his right. They wrapped their tails around there waists

"We can't leave mom would have our heads" said Torma all fore cringing as they knew what he meant when Chichi got going she was deadly. Just then in burst Chichi with Frasha nether looking happy

"You two are in so much trouble," said Frasha looking at her mate and son

"Oh shit run," shouted Bardock as he and Raditz blasted off being closely chased by an irate Frasha with a frying pan of her own. It had become standard issue for all mated sayian women. Chichi then turned to her two sons

"You two are going to sit and you are going to learn and you will fined suitable wife's hear coz I want grand children" she shouted as the boys stood to attention "you two may be big officers in the elite guard but hear you are just my son's I am your commanding officer" she shouted the class were amazed at the power she had over the two armoured warriors "now sit and learn" the two elites were about to sit when the last bell rang they blasted off like lightning through the window as the class were still in shock. Bardock and Raditz caught up with them they were all getting chased by the two irate mothers.

The next day

The two warriors arrived in full formal armour witch was black and gray like there other armour but was fitted with a cape and a large war hammer witch was just for show and hadn't bin used as a weapon in century's they landed by the busses amid the stairs of there classmates

"I still don't see why we didn't just stay the night at Bulma's" said Torma "I'm sure she wouldn't mind" he said getting on to the mini bus the whole thing almost toppling over because of his weight. The two grabbed seats at the front as there were only ten students going to CC before the survival camp because they wonted to meet the chap

"I told you if we stayed we would haft to deal with the prince," he said as driver got on. It took an hour to get there when they arrived Bulma was waiting for them at the gate the first thing she saw were two armour clad warriors getting off the bus she ran over to them

"Hi guys I didn't know it was your class," she said hugging them

"You know Bulma Briefs," said the teacher

"Yeah she's our god mother," said Gohan

"Can we stay in our rooms and not with these fools pleas Bulma" said Torma begging to her

"Ok but some of the class were going to stay in your wing in the guest quarters" she said

"Fine by us as long as they stay away from our rooms" said Gohan

He entered his code into the gate the computer voice said ***son Gohan recognised*** the gate opened and they shot inside leaving Bulma to deal with the small crowd

"How long have you known those two?" said the teacher

"Gohan since he was 4 and Torma since he was 11" she said

"Could you explain what a sayian is we know there a warrior race but that's all"

"I honestly don't know that much about them you would haft to ask my husband" she said walking into the building "but I wouldn't recommend it"

"Why would he kill us?" said Sharpener jokingly

"Actually he would" the class were in stunned silence "come on I have a lot to show you" the six students who went to CC before the survival camp followed Bulma inside she started the tour.

She showed them into one of the many labs and began a lecture on the capsules witch was interesting just when they were about to leave three scared children ran into the room

"Mom you got to hide us" shouted the lavender haired sayian

"Why what have you done now Trunks" she looked at the trio sternly "Goten…Gogan" they hid behind her as the entire section of wall exploded people ducked for cover as debris went every where smoke filled the whole as three shadows emerged in the smoke

"WHERE ARE THEY" shouted the large shadow

"THERE GOING TO PAY" shouted another

"I"LL KILL THEM" shouted the third

In walked three pissed off elite warriors at there most powerful forms of super sayian Torma at ssj2 ascended Gohan ssj3 and Vegita ssj3 there golden auras inter mingled and there lightning sparking every few seconds. There armour was destroyed. Bulma had a shudder of fear run through her. The three warriors looked ready to kill every one

"Gohan is that you" said Videl he turned and said in a cold deadly way

"Not now" the three boys shot from behind Bulma and scattered the three warriors giving chase the class watched on. The three older warriors cornering the boys who transformed into ssj1 but stood little chance as they were easily grabbed by the older warriors Gohan caught Goten by his collar Torma nabbed Gogan by his hair and Vegita grabbing Trunks by his leg.

"What happened why are you fully powered up," said Bulma the class looking on in bewilderment

"These fools smashed up the GR now its damaged beyond repair" said Gohan holding up his now ssj1 brother

"how" she said sternly

"they set the G at 900,000 times that of earth it destroyed the computer and nearly killed us" roared Vegita

"So now we are going to get the 20,000 ton weights and we are going to make them train until their arms fall off," shouted Torma holding up ssj1 Gogan in his iron grip

"Or they die witch ever comes first" said Vegita as they dragged the boys out the screams of NOOOOOOOOOO could be heard as they exited.

"What was that about and how come they're blond and their hair was huge," said Eraser

"From what I just gathered Gohan and Torma's brothers and my son have just crossed the line" she said waving it off "and there hair was like that because they transformed to super" she said moving out of the room they passed the Garden seeing the three young boys lifting ridiculously huge weights

"Where they at the cell games" asked Eraser

"Gohan was Torma was dead at the time" she said

"Dead how" asked Eraser

"Evil space tyrant destroyed the planet with him on it"

"How did he return then?" asked Eraser

"Gohan used the dragon balls to revive all the sayian's and their planet," she said walking into the museum section of the building

"I thought they were just a myth," said Videl

"No there real just like the energy techniques you're farther derides," she said

"Their tricks," said Sharpener

"How many of you hear are martial artists" they all raised there hands "how many of you have heard of master Roshi" they kept there hands up "well that old perv taught Goku those so called tricks the kamehameha wave was his invention and took him thirty years to master" the class was shocked "there not tricks there the pinnacle of martial arts it takes years to learn and decades to master because you haft to keep your mind open to see possibility's" she said the martial artists were shocked

"What's with their attitude then" said the teacher most of the students nodded

"They are sayians this is how they act but Gohan used to be a sweet boy timid too until the cell games…pour boy lost almost every thing" she stopped and looked up for a second "those two have seen to much death in there lives" she turned to the class and began to explain the museum and the exhibits in it. Videl raised her hand

"Do you think that we could learn how to do those energy techniques?" said Videl

"Yeah if I ask the two boys I'm sure they could even have you flying within the week"

They all went into the garden where the six sayians were training the boys were being instructed in how to use their energy properly. When Bulma arrived

"Hi guys got some new students for you," she said pointing to their classmates

"No" the three said in unison

"Teach them or no dinner and Vegita you will be sleeping on the couch"

"Fine" they said in unison

They all sat down in front of the three warriors

"These techniques are to be kept between us ok no one out side this group may know" said Vegita "these Techniques can make an average fighter a master and as such are to be treated with respect and secrecy"

"I'm guessing none of you know how to access your ki," said Torma they all nodded after about half an hour of his explanation and instruction the whole class could summon their ki. "Good finally were making progress" sighed Torma "Gohan take over I'm tiered"

"Ok we know that you can summon and maintain your ki now you haft to direct it" said Gohan "you haft to push the energy down until you lift off" after an hour the last of the students learnt to hover "good now practice that tomorrow we will teach you how to attack using energy" the class landed and were completely whipped out by the exertion they had performed and they decided to call it a day

Torma turned to the crime fighters

"don't forget our wager we'll see you around eight" as he joined Vegita and

"I think we should stick them in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber and teach them in there it would be easier" said Vegita the two looked at him "when I say we I mean you two"

"Alright if it gets Bulma off our case" said Gohan

"come on we got to go get changed" said Torma

"why where are you going" asked Vegita

"we got dates to night" said Torma leaving Vegita smiled evilly. 'Bulma the two boys have dates to night I think you should make it special for them' he said through the bond

'witch girls are they taking out'

'the Satan girl and her blonde friend' Bulma smiled as she met the two girls at the door to the garden

"you two come with me" she said as she walked past the two followed. They entered the Briefs wing of CC. in the living room the triplets were playing on the 360. They past them and entered a room called Bulma's closet they entered after Bulma. In the son wing Gohan and Torma were changing when Bulma came and fetched them

"you are not wearing your armour" she said "you are wearing these" she through each a set of clothes.

At eight o'clock the two warriors waited outside CC they were wearing suit trousers with black highly polished shoes Torma had a black shirt with Bad man on the chest in Wight with a red border around the letters. Gohans was similar but the border was blue.

"I feel an utter cock in this get up" said Torma undoing the first two buttons on his shirt.

"you and me both brother" said Gohan adjusting his collar for the fifth time. After a few minuets the doors hissed open and there standing in there glory

The next day

"Alright were taking you lot to see a good friend of ours Kami" said Gohan

"You know Kami," said Videl

"Yeah he and I go way back I even got him the job" he said "oh and before I forget these are your training Gi's" he de-capsulated a massive steel box inside was training gear that looked identical to Torma's and Gohan's. On the back of each was the sayian elite emblem. "These show you are learning from us and Piccolo wont try to kill you"

"Piccolo the demon king" said Videl

"He's not the demon king any more he fused with the old Kami he's a good guy and my first teacher" they got changed and met out side.

"Come on get in," said Torma indicating to the jet carrier with in a few minuets they were all onboard

They arrived at the look out and departed the jet carrier.

"Hi Dendai we wont to use the Time chamber" after an hour's worth of convincing they were aloud to use it but only if Piccolo went in two.

"Ok the room we are about to enter is called the Hyperbolic Time Chamber it lets you do a years worth of training in a day," said Gohan to the shocked students as they entered the room. They numbered each student 1,2 the number 2's went with Torma the 1's went with Gohan witch began a type of camp rivalry for the full year they competed for everything. And they even learnt the truth about Cell and why Gohan let Hercule take his glory

One day later

They exited the chamber they now looked like seasoned warriors no one left the Chamber with out at least one scar they taught them how to fly shoot ki blasts and create there own techniques each group learnt Torma's and Gohan's favourite techniques. They could also suppress and sense energy.

"The techniques we have taught you rank you among the most powerful on the planet" said Gohan with pride in his voice "I must admit when this started I thought none of you would make it but I am presently surprised"

"You all have the power level of a middle class sayian warrior you have earned these" he de-capsulated another steel box.

They opened them up and were all amazed at what they saw in side was brand new sayian warrior uniforms with the Black opps elite badge in red on the chest. They changed immediately into their black and gray armour and black under uniform witch was short arm and leg. The women had long arm and leg the neck was also covered. They looked like a small army of sayians with out tails.

"These show you have graduated our training," said Torma proudly

"But you haft to make sure to control your power we don't want you to accidently kill some one with a hug or brake some ones hand with a hand shake" said Gohan

"Come on lets show your new power to Bulma" they all powered up it was like a fire rainbow every one had their own colour aura Videl's was lavender Eraser's was pink Sharpeners was green Markers was orange May's was scarlet and Alice's was purple no one had the same colour as any one else. A few minuets Vegita felt several mid sized energy's heading striate to him and two large ones witch he recognised as Torma and Gohan. He smirked and went to greet them with Bulma and there teacher.

She was shocked by what she saw and so was the teacher his students were gone and replaced by armour-clad warriors. Each looked capable of taking on a small army.

"Bulma could you do me a favour I need to see there power levels would you mind scanning them" said Gohan politely

"Sure thing kiddo" she said as the students were ushered in to one of the many labs where her high-tech scanning equipment was.

Videl 35,000 base form 50,000,000 full power

Eraser 30,000 base form 48,000,000 full power

Sharpener 30,000 base form 46,000,000 full power

Marker 29,000 base form 45,000,000 full power

Alice 25,000 base form 40,000,000 full power

May 25,000 base form 40,000,000 full power

Gohan and Torma were very happy with there students they had surpassed almost all of the human z fighters that were alive. Vegita was surprised and impressed at them progress they had made they weren't just there students or classmates they were all now best friends.

For the remaining week they trained ate and slept. At night the two boys would entertain them with story's of the battles they had fought and they would all share a toast for fallen comrades like android 16 and Goku. They became a tight nit group. They became closer than friends or comrades what was most surprising was the fact that Gohan and Torma developed very strong feelings for Videl and Eraser. One the last night after the toasting was done Videl asked something

"Why don't we go to Vegi-sai it would be cooler than some dumb survival camp" they all agreed

"First I think we should turn you into sayian's with the dragon balls" said Torma "then you could survive there with out me and Gohan needing to save you" they considered it for a while Videl did hate having to be rescued they all agreed but were warned that they would haft to control themselves.

It only took an hour to find the balls when they were all gathered they summoned the mighty Shenron

"YOU HAVE TWO WISHES USE THEM WISELY" boomed the dragon

"We wish that all of our friends hear before you and my self would become pure saiyans and in a week my mother and Bulma" said Gohan

"GRANTED" boomed the dragon. All the students were hit with pain that was like nothing on earth then several rips were heard as they all sprouted tails. And all the girls who had blond hair was changed to violet or blue "WHAT IS YOUR SECOND WISH"

"I wish our friends hear before you could speak sayiagoo fluently," said Torma

"GRANTED" the dragon then disappeared launching the balls around the globe.

"Well how do you feel?" said Torma to the group

"Powerful" said Videl they all got up there power levels had skyrocketed. They flue back to CC when they landed Bulma was shocked they were all now full-blooded sayian's. They explained things to Bulma who understood where they were coming from.

"You can have the ship but pleas be careful," she said

They entered the large spherical ship and sat down in the launch positions. After a few seconds the ship launched and was well on its way to Vegi-sai. Bulma ran up to the teacher and told him a malfunction occurred on one of her ships and that the students have bin launched into space.

In the sphere

"Ok hear are the sleeping arrangements" said Gohan looking at every one "Sharpener and May, Marker and Alice, Torma and Eraser, Videl and me"

May Alice and Eraser loved it but Videl didn't she began to complain

"There are two beds in each room so keep calm," said Gohan 'what's her problem'

"My problem is you getting fresh," she said

"I didn't say any thing I thought it…oh no" he looked terrified 'it can't be oh shit'

"Didn't your mother teach you not to swear"? Said Videl smacking Gohan in the head

'Dam' thought Torma

"Don't say dam its rood," she said smacking him with the first thing at hand witch happened to be a frying pan witch broke over his skull

"I didn't say that I thought it and how did you read my mind" he said 'must be a witch' wham she hit him with another object this time his own wrist guard

"I am not a witch Torma" he turned to Gohan who was laughing his head off

"I don't see what's so funny your bonding too"

"Sharpener don't be so rude," said May smacking him

"Marker I'm surprised at you," said Alice smacking him

"Gohan I wont a word with you" said Videl angrily "are you listening to me"

"You too Torma" shouted Eraser

"What is going on?" said a very pissed off Videl "I wont the truth and I wont it now" she screamed damaging their sensitive ears "why can I hear your thoughts"

"And why can I hear Torma's" yeah said the others Marker and Sharpener rubbing there swollen cheeks

"Well you see" started Torma 'how do I phrase this gently' "when a male of our species chooses his mate they begin to bond the process involving both to have strong feelings for each other they create a mental link witch lasts for ever then they mate and are bonded mind body and sole we also brand each other by biting each other on the neck that's part of the reason you are wherein the longer under uniform it shows that you have yet to be mated" he said calmly "the attraction that we feel for each other will eventually boil over and we will mate it is only a matter of time but if we wait too long we will end up taking you by force against your will"

"So were going to mate and then were permanently bonded," said Eraser eyeing Torma

"Yeah its like marriage but it lasts until the end of time" he couldn't keep his eyes off her.

"What I'm too young to get married," said Sharpener

"Sorry sharp but once it starts it doesn't stop" said Torma

"We haft to be careful around the girls because soon we will produce large amounts of pheromones to attract them" he said the girls looking at him funny "once that starts all our sex drives will go into overdrive and we will mate" the girls were looking at the boys strangely

"How long do you think we have" said Marker

"Judging by my attraction to Videl I'd say a couple days a week at the most"

"That's not good," said Marker

Sure enough Gohan's calculations were correct as one by one the girls became mated. Torma was first it happened during training he grabbed Eraser and locked him self and her in there room. Next was Sharpener but he was jumped by May after he had just showered. Marker was next to fall he was reading when his baser instincts took over and he took Alice. And last but by no means least Gohan fell on the seven-day mark while trying to teach Videl how to meditate.

Gohan left his room completely drained after his little encounter with Videl he sat at the computer screen and was thinking when it began to beep he pressed the green button and an image began to appear on the screen

"Hello this is Bulma calling Gohan"

"Hi Bulma its Gohan" he said

"Hi kiddo oh you look terrible," she said

"Thank you I just finished Bonding with Videl" he said Bulma smiled

"Ok but were live on TV you may not wont to finish that sentence"

"Thanks for the warning Bulma" he said "what's up why are you calling" he said slightly irritated "oh let me guess the oaf wanted to threaten me well put him on"

"Listen you punk you better not…" the others entered when Gohan began to get angry

"Shut up you fool I'm sick of you and you continuous ranting about how you beat Cell when you didn't I let you take my glory and I tolerated your belittlement of my family and friends but you threaten me or my mate and I swear" he transformed to ssj2 Videl watching her mate with pride "I will do to you what I did to Cell now shut the hell up before I let Vegita shut you up" Hercule turned pail and fainted "Bulma why did you call"

"Where are you going?" she asked as Gohan powered down

"Were going to Vegi-sai the full moon festival is coming up and we are going to be there" he said one of the reporters got up "it will take another week or so if you use my and Torma's pods you should be there in three hours"

"What do you mean you beat Cell"?

"I defeated the monster with my fathers technique taught to him by the turtle hermit master Roshi I let him take the glory because I had lost my farther and I wonted to be alone"

"Who was your farther?" the reporter asked

"He fought before me you may know his human name was Son Goku but he is also known by his sayian name of Kakarot" he said "Bulma will fill you in on what a sayian is any questions ask Prince Vegita" he said "oh and before I forget tell the oaf when he wakes up that Videl is now a sayian and a very strong one"

"What do you mean she's a pathetic human?" said Vegita

"We used the dragon balls my prince she is now like me a pure blooded sayian warrior oh and a few in minuets so will Bulma and my mom " he smirked "tell mom to bring Goten and Gogan to the festival"

"Wait what…" Bulma began to change then and there as Gohan smiled evilly

"Enjoy your self Vegita," he signed off

"I think that went well" he turned to his friends and mate "what do you think"

"What's so special about the full moon festival?" said Eraser to Torma

"Well when a sayian looks at a full moon they transform into an ape creature called an oozaroo when in this form you are uncontrollable and your strength goes up a hell of a lot when in this form you go on a rampage it's a very liberating experience" he smiled at Eraser

The next day they were called again Gohan again answered

"What now I'm trying to meditate," he shouted the reporters jumping "well get on with it"

"Well we just wonted to know how your doing" said Bulma

"So I see you kept Vegita up all night" said Gohan looking at a tired Vegita "so how was my present Bulma"

"You are a dead man Gohan," said Vegita Bulma just smiled

"Were fine Sharpener and Marker just had there spar session May and Alice are cooking Torma is in his room with Eraser and Videl is sleeping she had a long night" said Gohan with a smirk the others parents arrived and began asking questions

"How's my little Sharpie" she said

"He is a sayian warrior and he is one of the most powerful warriors in the galaxy he is fine" said Gohan "did you tell them about every one becoming a sayian right" he asked Bulma nodded "he is close to ascending like the others" he said

"What's ascending?" asked Sharpeners mom

"Its when his body makes a giant leap of power like I did yesterday his hair and eyes change colour and you become immensely powerful I'm actually quite proud of my students" he said with a slight smirk "Marker and Alice have bonded as well as Sharp and May Torma and Eraser and me and Videl"

"Its going fine then is it," asked Bulma

"Yeah I'll let you explain the whole sayian marriage thing to there parents," he said sinning off

The next day again they called

"Hello Gohan are you there" said Bulma

"Hi its Videl my mate is in the regeneration pod," she said

"Is he ok," asked Bulma the reporters righting down everything again

"Yeah we ran into some remnants of Freeza's army and he had to go outside without a suit to save us all" she said, " He defeated them though not one survivor" a sayian smirk on her face as Gohan entered

"Hello my love are we talking to earth," he said kissing her

"Yes they were quite concerned about you," she said as she got up she wrapped her tail around her waist

"Is that a tail?" said one of the reporters

"Yeah all sayian's have tails" she said as Gohan sat down she sat on his lap

"Well what do you want now were almost at Vegi-sai" he said, "I've contacted Bardock he and Raditz are going to meat us at the space port" he looked at Vegita "well is my mother there or is she on the way to Vegi-sai?" he said smirking at the uncomfortable look on Vegita's face "did she keep you up all night again Vegita" smiled Gohan

"I know what that's like" said Videl going off to the kitchen "he is quite the animal in the bed" he smirked at her then turned to Bulma

"we will be landing in one hour I'll see you at my place on Vegi-sai" he said loging off.

They all entered the main control room and strapped themselves into their seats the ship began to shake violently as it entered the atmosphere. The ship came to a sudden stop as Gohan got out of his seat and walked to the door as the others followed him. They exited the ship and followed Gohan to the spot where they were going to meet Bardock and Raditz.

After a while of waiting the two armoured warriors arrived

"took you long enough" said Gohan looking at his Grandfather

"sorry but we have a surprise for you" they said parting as two identical hyperactive children jumped on Torma and Gohan

"Brothers" they shouted as Gohan and Torma picked up the two smaller armoured children and sat them on their shoulders. There mates smiling at how good they were with children. All eight following Gohan and Torma as they went to there house as they entered they found Chichi in the kitchen cooking a meal for them. The two Elite's went to their mother

"mother I wish to introduce you to my mate" said Torma

"me too" said Gohan "mom this is my mate Videl" he said putting his arm around her waist.

"and this is my mate Eraser" he placed his arm around her waist as well.

Chichi was ecstatic

"finally grandchildren" she said at the two smiling sayian women. A few minuets later a very tiered Vegita entered with a very happy looking Bulma who hugged Gohan and Torma and another hyperactive child known as trunks entered in his armour

"I love your present but I think Vegita isn't so happy" she said Turning to the prince who slumped into a chair keeping his legs apart. "but he's too tired to do any thing about it"


End file.
